Ending The Game
by Kai J. Chester
Summary: It's Been five years since Cienna was shipped back in a casket. Karma ran away from Whammy's with Matt and Mello, Living in LA where the BBLA Murders took place. They are close to moving in for the notebook, but suddenly Everything changes once they receive a message from someone Named Natalia. She wants cameras installed in a house in japan...but why? [Book 2:Continuation of Cs]
1. Chapter 1 Familiar Face

**Chapter one[Familiar face]**

**Disclaimer Label:**

**Me: you all hate me I know. But if you are reading this and still want the sequel you shall get it and here's the first chapter. It's a bit short but bear with me it will get better and more lengthy**

**Karma:Kai does not own death note though she is an evil person just like the creators of death note. It's a wonderful anime/manga it's just the creators who are evil and like killing off all the characters.**

**Me:enjoy chapter one and review so I know whether or not people like this!**

* * *

**-July 8, 2012-**

Karma lit up a smoke and breathed it in deeply then let it out, it had been five years, five long years.

_Cienna had died._

She still felt the throbbing that the event had left on her, she missed the dark haired girl who had ran out to save the day.

She scowled as a light turned red, she had no damn patience for this anymore, she had gone off with mello and Matt after cienna's death and currently they were all in Los Angeles, mello had joined the mafia, Matt stayed at home monitoring cameras they had we up in whammy's to see whether or not Kira had caught on to them and was investigating whammys but nothing had come up yet.

The light turned green and she continued to drive to the apartmet, Karma snorted hysterically as someone tried to cut her off on the highway. She sped around then in turn cutting them off. A horn blared from behind her and she simply gave then the finger as she continued down the road. She simply didn't care in the least, her phone blared a vocaloid song and she pressed the speaker button allowing herself to talk.

"What's up,"she began.

"Do I need a reason to call to see if you're alright?"Matt asked simply."I was just calling to see how far away from the apartment you were babe."

"I'll be there in about ten minutes IF this asshole stops trying to cut me off,"she said."see you soon matty."

"Yeah babe,"he said and hung up.

Karma pressed the disconnect and puffed out a bit of her smoke.

Are you smoking?

The cienna apparition appeared beside her, karma ignored it, she was still grieving according to her psychologist. It was completely normal.

_**Are you smoking carys?**_

"Yes I'm fricking smoking,"she sighed.

_**Those things will kill you carys.**_

"I know,"karma sighed."look how crazy I am C."

**_Insane-the apparition chuckled. It's a normal reaction to grief carys._**

Karma trembled uncomfortably tears beginning to fall off her cheeks as the smoke was dropped, this hallucination always came when she was about to make a bad decision. She had picked up the smoke today for the first time and she appeared, she had tried to commit suicide two months after cienna's death and the hallucination stopped her then.

"Why?"she asked the hallucination.

_**I don't want you to get hurt-it replied its green eyes shining in the sunlight.-you are all so important to me.**_

"Then why did you leave?"karma asked her blue eyes locking with the hallucinations green ones.

_**It was necessary my friend-it spoke-love is a strange feeling and I went because of that feeling.**_

"You didn't succeed though,"karma gasped through her teeth.

_**We can't all succeed-the hallucination said wisely-but you all can.**_

Karma let out a choked sob as she pulled up to the building, the hallucination wouldn't leave her alone, why wouldn't it just leave her be? She was reduced to begging the apparition to disappear and leave her be.

"Go away please!"she gasped.

_**When are you going to tell matty?it asked-you can't wait forever he'll find out eventually.**_

Karma froze and stared at the hallucination a hand sweeping to her slightly rounded stomach, she had recently found out that she was pregnant with Matt's baby.

"I can't tell him,"she whispered."we are going to catch Kira this year and having a baby would ruin it."

_**You're willing to let the child die without Matt ever knowing it existed?**_

"Yes,"she said.

**_Tell him and he'll understand-the apparition said.-he deserves to know._**

"Maybe but I can't keep it,"she said."can you stop plaguing me now?"

**_If you tell him-it grinned-perhaps._**

"You're as annoying as the real one!"karma barked parking the vehicle and getting out.

It laughed and evaporated, karma sighed in relief and grabbed the bag of chocolate for mello and then the other food for herself and Matt.

She travelled into the building and up to her floor, the apartment they were renting wasn't the nicest but it sufficed while they were here in LA.

"Babe you're back!"Matt smiled as she walked into the apartment.

A large computer was set up in the corner and a monitor hung on the other wall for video games that Matt always seemed to be playing when he wasn't watching the monitor.

Matt wrapped his arms around her and kissed her warmly, she kissed back and let go quickly.

"I Er have something to say Matt,"she said.

"What?"he asked his green eyes glowing underneath his googles.

"I-I'm pregnant,"she blushed.

He blinked and his eyes widened."wait what?"he asked:"you mean like I'm going to be a dad someday?"

He truly was confused to no extent, she giggled and hugged him."it's not the best time for a baby but yeah it's mine and yours."

He looked from her to her slightly rounded stomach and back to her again."when?"

"Three months along Matt,"she chuckled.

"When did you know,"he asked.

"I've known for about a month,"she admitted."I just didn't know what to say because we were going to start using the mafia to get the notebook."

"You know you could've told me sooner,"he said with a serious expression."this is-huge-and I'm happy about this but we can't let you get in with the investigation."

"I'm pregnant not dying Matt,"she rolled her eyes.

"Getting more like C every day,"Matt smiled.

"You love me though,"she replied pecking him on the lips.

"You know that's true,"he chuckled pulling her in for a hug.

Mello walked in and rolled his eyes."get a room."

"Screw off mells,"Matt said.

"Make me,"he retorted."what's up with this happy pic? You guys usually express your relationship physically not emotionally."

"She's pregnant,"Matt said bluntly.

"You've got to be shitting me,"mello began."there's no bloody way she's pregnant."

"No."Matt said.

"Nope,"karma replied."100% pregnant."

"Fuck,"mello swore."this is the worst time to have a baby karma, did you two even think of using a condom?"

"We've been together five years,"matt said."it'd happen eventually."

"You two are hopeless,"mello sighed."utterly and totally, did you at least get me my chocolate?"

"Yes mells I got the chocolate,"karma sighed and handed him the bag full of whole chocolate bars.

He took out one of the bars immediately and ate it."thanks."he muttered.

Karma blinked and nodded as one of the computers began to bleep, Matt walked over and clicked on the bar and it connected to something in a matter of seconds, it was a chat window that had one message on it so far.

**-I need a job done**

Matt typed in a reply quickly and hit send, karma was interested in what this was-who this was.

**-who are you? Where did you get this contact information?**

A few moments passed and another messages beeped onto the screen in dark letters, karma had to find out who this was.

**-you can call me Natalia, I need some extremely small cameras and bugs installed into a household in Japan, I will pay for your flight and other expenses but I need this completed.**

Matt typed in a response and karma bit her lip in worry, she couldn't help but wonder who this was.

**-is that all you are going to tell me about your identity miss Natalia? I would rather know who I am working for-are you part of the mob?**

**-No. I am part of my own investigative team and I need cameras placed into an apartment to keep an eye on my suspect.**

Matt blinked and karma took over the conversation but turned to matt.

"Hack the webcam or her computer I want to know who is hiring us and if we can find any other information on her computer,"karma ordered and Matt obliged.

**-investigative team? Like to catch Kira?**

**-something of the sort, I will pay you all handsomely.**

**-All? I am one person. miss Natalia you can call me karma and I will install these cameras for you just give me the address and book the flight I will give you the code to access them when they are finished.**

**-ah fine the ticket and other information will be sent to your apartment within the hour and your flight is booked for 1 o'clock a.m please pack up your belongings so you do not miss it.**

**-you have a deal Natalia.**

**[disconnected]**

"Fuck!"Matt swore."this chick has a Grade A Firewall, It would take me hours to just breakthrough the first wall!"

Karma nodded."I'm going to do this job, we get more money for living and this chick sounds trustable she must know we are professionals but she didn't tell us who she really was or where she was."

"This job will also be good reason to set up the taps a. The NPA for when we kidnap the director,"mello said with a smirk."this works out for us and that other chick."

"So who's going to go set up the bugs?"karma asked flicking her blue eyes from Matt to mello."Matt or myself?" Karma bit her lip nervously and tapped the table beside her.

"I don't know,"mello sighed."it's not good if you go because of this new found pregnancy but mat shouldn't go because this employer may find out there are others in our group."

"I'll go then,"karma said."it's not as if I'm seven months in i still have six months till this baby is born and besides I have ninja skills I can utilize."

"More like lazy-ass skills,"mello scoffed.

She looked at him in all seriousness and grabbed him by the vest he wore, she looked the mafia member in the eyes and smirked.

"Lazy-ass skills hm?"she asked."I have been trained to kill and hide from the enemy."

She let go of mello and headed to the bedroom to pack a small bag with supplies she would need to bring to Japan.

She was finished backing within the hour and brought the bags to the main area of the apartment, Matt was watching the whammy cameras again and mello was gone on some mafia business.

"Matty,"karma began."I'll miss you ginger."

"I'll miss you too blue,"he said."if it comes to getting the job done or living choose your life over the money. We can always get mello to prostitute."

Karma gaped and Matt laughed."I'm just kidding!"

"You'd better be!"she announced."mello a prostutute?"

Matt grinned sloppily."funny hm?"

"Yes very,"she said sarcastically."love you babe."

"Love you too,"he replied getting up to come kiss her before she had to leave, he locked his lips with her own and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he slipped the plane ticket into her bag and let go."go get them."

She smiled lightly and nodded."of course I will and I'll bring you back a souvenir."

"You got yourself a deal Car,"he chuckled."have a good flight."

"I'll text you when I land,"she promised brightly.

"Do you want me to drive you to the airport?"he asked.

"No,"she replied."it's not a good idea-but you may come pick up the car the next day I'll have the original pair of keys but we made spares for this exact reason."

"Okay,"he replied.

She smiled and carried her bags out the door and down to the elevator.

"Don't do anything stupid Car!"Matt yelled down the hall.

"I can't guarantee that,"she whispered softly as the elevator doors closed.

Karma brought the bags out to hers and Matt's vehicle and put them in the trunk and climbed into the drivers seat, she turned on the automobile and her happy demeanor faltered.

She couldn't keep acting as though she wasn't depressed, she was scared to admit it to Matt-to mello. she couldn't stand feeling weak like this but she has always been so much weaker than them.

She drove towards the airport, her being wrecked with the grief of five years ago, she would have to pick up anti-depressants in Japan..she wanted to get the job done and not be moping for once.

_'You are stronger than you think,'Cienna had told her once._

She clenched her hands against the steering wheel in anger."no I'm not really C, I barely survived this long. If it wasn't for Matt and mello...I'd be dead."

She pulled up to the airport and started lugging her stuff towards the flight counter inside of the building, she placed one hand on her slightly swollen abdomen a small air of a smile graced her lips.

_'C I'm not strong,_'she began deep in thought._'but I'll try for Matt-for mells-for the baby.'_

* * *

**Review? For angst? **


	2. Chapter 2 installation

Chapter 2[Installation] 

Me:I've been working hard and I've got the second chapter done, yay!

Karma:yeah the second chapter whoppie...kai doesn't own death note though she wishes.

-July 9, 2012-

Karma fluttered the information sheets out of her bag and onto her lap to look over where and who's apartment she had to set up bugs in, she was hoping that the papers would be written out by hand so she could try and deduce what kind of person she was working for but it was computer printed and all of it lead to a very paranoid employer.  
Karma decided that she would dust for prints later, see if she could find any and maybe match it to someone else's prints but maybe she could trace down who the hell employed her.  
She flipped to the first page that had the address and the angles the cameras had to be placed at, then there was the people to avoid while being in Japan, the las page contained the schedules of the apartments' tenants and also escape routes in case the tenants returned early, at the very bottom was contact information to let this person Natalia know when the job was finished and available to begin monitoring her so called suspect in this persons case. Why didn't this Natalia just install it with the permission of the police to catch the perpetrator in the action, maybe this Natalia would allow karma an explanation soon enough.  
She flipped to the page with people to avoid there were quite a few names on the list some of those included a description of what they looked like and why to avoid them.

Yagami Light-about 5'10, shaggy brown hair with brownish/burgandy eyes, PLEASE AVOID THIS MAN AT ALL COSTS HE IS THE MAIN SUSPECT  
Amane Misa:female that is about 5'0, long blonde hair and blue-brown eyes, IF YOU SEE HER DO NOT SHOW HER YOUR FACE TURN TAIL AND FLEE SHE IS ALSO A SUSPECT AND LIVES WITH YAGAMI LIGHT.  
Mogi kanzo  
Matsuda touta  
Yagami soichiro  
Aizawa suichi

The last four names had no information whatsoever besides saying that under no circumstances should Karma come in contact with them, karma could recall that Cienna had said something about those four and that they were in the task force along with her but why would she have to avoid them?  
The address was an apartment building that the main suspects lived in, meaning that she had to be extra careful with this Job.  
She frowned and put the papers away into her bag and then crossed her arms around her breasts leaning back in the chair, she felt sick suddenly and got up hurriedly, she walked down the aisle clutching her mouth and got into the restroom throwing up the contents of her stomach.  
She moaned and stood to flush the toilet."god dammit,"she muttered."hopefully I won't have morning sickness when I land"  
She left the restroom and went back to her seat, she sat back and waited the ten and a half hours it would take to get to Japan, she would arrive at approximately 4:30 in the morning Japanese standard time but in Los Angeles it would be 11:30 in the morning the previous day.  
She pressed her hand up against the glass of the window and stared down onto the earth, it was quite beautiful, she smiled softly, this was like she was going on an adventure by herself for once. She'd never been alone before in the big world she lived in, firs she had her parents and older brother who was ten years older and then she had cienna, mello, and Matt, now she was on her own for a while and it was exhilarating.  
She shut her eyes and pulled her legs towards her chest falling asleep, still with that small smile graced upon her lips.  
The plane ride was quite boring and due to a slight case if ADHD, karma blamed Matt and his video games for that one, she was very impatient for te fight to land.  
Soon enough though she was off of the plane and heading through the terminals to retrieve her baggage, she quickly located it and pulled it towards her chest, she pulled the other bag behind her as she walked towards the cab area.  
She hailed a cab and spoke a broken Japanese to ask the driver to bring her to a hotel closer to the destination she had to bug.  
The driver replied with something that sounded like."of course miss."  
Karma brushed her hair from her face and gushed her phone out of her purse, she took the device off of airplane mode and called Matt.  
"Hey babe!"she called enthusiastically."I've landed any news?"  
"Nothing of note,"he shrugged."I tried getting through that firewall but its virtually unhackable and untraceable, this chick doesn't want to be found."  
"Sucks,"she muttered."I'm going to put up the surveillance system up tonight when I have the chance."  
"Mmhm,"Matt replied."miss you and please get home soon mello stole my DS."  
"Poor baby,"she cooed slightly sarcastically.  
"You won't be joking around when you get back home,"he said.  
"And that's supposed to mean?"she asked.  
"We gotta get so serious shit done with the apartment,"he said."we gotta get a crib and some toys for our kid."  
"Matt,"she smiled lightly."you're really into this."  
"Why wouldn't I be?"he asked."it was bound to happen anyways,"he grinned."there's gonna be a little me around soon."  
"You wish,"she giggled."more like a little blonde haired baby with green eyes and my attitude."  
"Lady you're here,"the cab driver said in Japanese.  
"Oh um yeah,"she replied."here's the money sir thank you."  
She got out of the cab with her bags and walked into the hotel, the place was neither too expensive nor too cheap of a hotel to stay in whilst being in Japan.  
She pulled her bags up to the check-in counter and the receptionist welcomed her.  
"Hello miss have you booked a room or are you wanting to book one?"she asked.  
"The room should be under Karma Jeevas,"karma said.  
"No,"the woman said."there's a room reserve for someone named Karma Asher but no Jeevas."  
"Oh silly me,"karma said."Asher's my maiden name you see and Jeevas is my married name, my friend must have messed up the name."  
Karma laughed.  
"The room is paid in full here's your key and have a nice few days,"the receptionist said with a smile.  
"For sure,"karma said falsely smiling back this time.  
She lugged her bags into the elevator and Into the hotel room, the room was quite large, she seemed to recall something from a few years back...had cienna been in this hotel room before with L? No she had it wrong, karma brushed it off.  
Karma tossed her bag on the bed and dug out the case with the bugs and cameras in it, she had recently purchased very small surveillance cameras for jobs like this, she changed out of her normal clothes and quickly put on her darkened clothing to suit her job, she quickly grabbed a mask out of her bag and shoved it into the case full of cameras and taps.  
She then went to the bathroom to freshen up and comb her hair. She gazed in the mirror staring a her roots that were beginning to show, she frowned and messed her hair up so her roots weren't showing as much, she looked at her long hair, if it came down to it she'd get caught.  
She grabbed a pair of scissors and chopped off her blue locks that reached her mid-back, the blue hair now reached her shoulders in a choppy yet cute fashion.  
She picked up the strands that were on the floor and disposed if it into the trash can and then she got out of the bathroom, the clock now read 6:00a.m, her stomach growled and she decided to go out for breakfast.  
Her cell rang and she looked at the call display, it had a blocked number and name, she picked it up and answered the call.  
"Who are you and how did you get this number?"karma asked.  
"I am your employer,"the filtered voice came over the line."it's not particularly hard to trace your number in coordination with the laptop I first contacted you with."  
"You hacked my computer and phone?"karma asked.  
"I had to make sure you weren't going to bring this up to the NPA,"Natalia began."now it's6:06 right at this moment I would like to invite you for coffee and breakfast in a cafe nearby."  
"Where is it?"karma asked.  
"It's a few blocks away I will send you a limo,"Natalia answered."when you get into the cafe come straight to the back of the cafe there is private parlor."  
"And you'll be there?"karma asked warily.  
"You have my word sweetheart,"came the reply."at 6:20 the vehicle will come pick you up."  
"O-okay,"karma murmured."see you then."  
"Until then my dear,"Natalia answered.  
Karma's mind zoomed over the possibilities, it could be a ploy and she'd be arrested or this Natalia was Kira and she had plans of killing karma.  
Karma began to hyperventilate and she tried to calm herself.'no she wouldn't have paid for my flight or this hotel and she seems to know more about me than my other clients who had plans to actually have me arrested.'  
Karma grabbed the bag with the cameras In it and walked out the hotel door with it, she went down the elevator and out the front where a limo was.  
There was an older man in the front and karma got in."this is going to the cafe correct?"karma asked.  
"Yes miss karma,"the driver said."I was sent by Natalia."  
" okay,"karma began."take me to her."  
The driver started the vehicle and karma tapped her fingers against her legs out of boredom, quite a few minutes went by as she passed by many buildings and pulled up to a cafe labelled "Aki" Cafe.  
'It looks nice,'karma commented to herself getting out of the back of the limo, she walked into the cafe and into the back as her employer told her to, she saw a female sitting at the table with long red hair tied into a tight bun and wearing a white frilly blouse and a black skirt, the woman had a few plates of food on the table and some coffees. She was staring down at her phone and looked up as karma approached the table, the woman had bright red eyes and slightly tanned skin with a few freckles upon her cheeks, there was also a scar on her cheek the had healed quite some time ago.  
"Natalia?"she asked sitting down.  
"Yes I am,"the woman said in a blankly monotone voice, no emotion shone through this woman she was utterly plain.  
"I'm-"karma began.  
"Miss Carys Asher soon to be Carys Jeevas,"Natalia answered."also you are one of the best hackers in the world along with Mail Jeevas."  
"How do you know so much?"karma asked her face contorting.  
"I'm-an old friend of your sisters,"Natalia answered.  
"Cienna?"she asked shocked."you knew her?"  
"Yes,"the red haired woman answered."I need this job done today because this evidence is needed immediately, I should warn you light yagami is a user, he knows how to seduce and charm woman and bend them to his will. I doubt you would allow that to happen since you are getting married shortly or at least engaged."  
"I understand,"karma replied.  
The woman played with a strand of her hair and picked up a strawberry then ate it plainly."yes and when we are in contact in person call me Crimson I do not wish anyone to make the connection between Natalia and Crimson because as you see I'm in disguise right now it's quite uncomfortable."  
"I wouldn't have been able to tell,"karma admitted.  
"Hm yes well here is the ideal time to bug the house,"Crimson said handing her a slip of paper with a time on it."I realize I gave you a schedule already but there was a time shift in miss amane's schedule of departure."  
"I understand,"karma replied."I will contact you when I've finished the job."  
"Good,"she replied."I have paid for the food now when you finish eating I will get up and leave for the washroom, you will not see me again."  
Karma nodded."understandable."  
Karma are a plate of waffles that was on the table and a doughnut, the woman-crimson ate a few doughnuts and a sundae before karma was done her plate.  
This woman looked so professional he she ate candy like a pig.  
"You are staring at me miss Carys,"crimson stated monotonously."are you annoyed because I am the only one who is eating a sundae?"  
"Er no,"she replied."I'm not."  
Crimson pushed the sundae towards karma."here."  
"No I don't want."karma protested.  
Crimson shrugged and placed more Icecream into her mouth, after karma was finished eating the red haired woman for up with a purse and walked into the bathroom of the cafe disappearing from sight, karma placed a tip on the table for the waitress and left the building where the limo was running.  
"Miss crimson told me to drive you back to the apartment,"the old man replied.  
"O-okay,"she replied and climbed in, a woman came out of the shop with short brown hair and grey toned eyes as the vehicle pulled away, she vaguely seemed familiar to karma but then again this was Japan this was the place the Kira case was taking place.  
The cienna apparition appeared again with a wide smile. So this job is different hey?  
Karma ignored it.  
As come on we used to be sisters you know-it grinned-hey lets go prank near instead.  
Karma stayed silent and the apparition disappeared suddenly, but karma had a small look of sadness in her eyes.  
The vehicle pulled to a stop and karma got out with her bag again, she pulled out the paper that crimson had given to her, the time she had to be at the apartment was in half an hour, she still had quite a bit of time before the installation of the cameras, well  
Karma shifted her eyes to the car that was now pulling away, it seemed a bit strange that this crimson seemed to know everything about karma and her small family.  
She knew Matt's real name and her own, she seemed to know that they were far in their relationship, or what about knowing about cienna?  
It just was way too weird.  
Karma brushed her fingers through her hair and pondered at what she could do, misa Amane was leaving for her shoot in two hours and hopefully light yagami was already gone to the NPA.  
Which reminded her-  
'I wonder who this light yagami is his name seems familiar,'she began in thought.  
She didn't have time to retrieve her laptop and search his name, karma tottered down the street towards the destination of crimson's specification.  
Suddenly a perky blonde came out of an apartment building across the street, this was the misa Amane woman that Crimson had spoken about.  
Misa tottered to the curb and hailed a taxi, she got in and was taken away to wherever she had to go.  
Karma quickly skipped across the street as the taxi drove down a different street, karma looked over the lock it was a key-card lock.  
Karma sighed, this really wasn't her day for hacking, she quickly picked around in her bag and located a demagnetizer for the lock.  
'This will throw off the lock but the keycard-I don't have one,'she thought.'damn.'  
She gave up with the front door and found the window to the kitchen.'this is more my specialty.'  
She slid the window open by prying hard with her fingernails, it slowly slid open and she clambered inside.'i would assume there would be an alarm but I guess I'm that lucky.'  
Karma brought out the bag at last and her laptop to check to make sure all the cameras were working, she set up a several cameras in the main room of the apartment and then in the bedroom and bathroom of the place, she then connected the taps around the apartment.  
As she was digging in placing things around she found a black notebook under the bed, she picked it up and looked it over, it had Japanese kanji-or katana written on it, it read death note.  
She flipped the pages and saw that this book had the names of more than one hundred criminals in it, was this-Kira's house?  
Karma placed the book back shaking, her breathing became more announced in the virtually empty apartment.  
She was in Kira's household.  
She ripped a piece of the paper from the death note, whatever it did she had to know for sure, she stuffed the note into her bra and continued to set up the cameras.  
After about an hour she contacted crimson and gave her the code, the woman thanked her.  
"Your money is already transferred into your account,"crimson answered."your plane leaves in a day at 4:00p.m."  
"Understood,"karma said."good luck with yagami light and his girlfriend."  
"Yes I intend to,"the woman said monotonously."now please leave immediately misa Amane will be returning soon."  
"Yes,"karma answered."farewell."  
Karma packed up her gear, and then the cheery voice misa came from the other side of the door.  
"Where did misa put that key?"

Review? For the death note! 


	3. Chapter 3 Phantom

**Chapter 3[Phantom]**

**Me:hello it's Kai yet again n and look a more lengthy chapter! I hope you like!**

**Karma:kai doesn't own death note only myself the children in this chapter and natalia/Crimson**

* * *

**-July 10, 2012-**

Karma glanced around hyperventilating, where would she hide? She stumbled around and grabbed her bag heading to the bedroom, she could escape through the window there.

She dove into the room as misa entered, the blonde tottered in completely unaware of karma being situated in the bedroom.

Karma peered through the door crack as misa went into the living area of the apartment and clicked on the television and pulled out a notebook identical to the one under the bed. There were two? What was going on?

Karma then saw the creature, it was tall and was slightly hunched over the girl, it had spiked hair and it was very intimidating.

How could she not see this monstrosity that was following her?

Karma placed a hand over her mouth preventing a scream from rushing out of her lips, she backed up and almost stumbled onto a side table in the room, she shook her head out of it and hurried towards the window carefully.

She peeled it open and kicked out the screening, she began to try climbing out when she heard something in the room.

She turned only starring slightly into the room and was face to face with the apparition, it was hideous, she fell off the windowsill and out onto the sidewalk. She was trembling.

"What are you?"she mumbled in fright trembling, her pupils dilated.

"I'm ryuk the shinigami,"it answered with a grin.

This time she shut the window and screamed in fright, she raced back away from the apartment building.

She could feel the eyes of either the shinigami or misa pressed against the back of her skull. She fell into a back alley and trembled pitifully, she dug a mask out of her bag and put the thing on. She didn't want anyone to come down here and see her face, she let warm tears pour down her face. karma had never been so frightened in her life, the creature frightened her in so many ways. It looked as though it wanted to kill her! Still shaking karma pulled herself to the end of the alleyway into a place out of sight.

Karma pulled out her laptop and hacked into the cameras of the apartment building and deleted all the information from the time she had broken in till the point where she had broken out and had fallen upon the sidewalk, hopefully this would protect her identity.

She composed herself and breathed out deeply, she would survive this fright.

That was ryuk-cienna said-he's alright he won't tell Amane on you.

"How do you know this?"karma asked quietly.

I don't-cienna said-you know somewhere down there what's going on dont you?

"What are you talking about?"karma asked silently.

That shinigami-she began-is Kira's.

"That's how he kills!"karma gasped.

Close-cienna murmered-you'll find out eventually.

The apparition disappeared And karma got up, taking off her mask, she staggered out of the alleyway and peered around the corner.

Everything was normal.

A few people snuck odd glances at her considering she was a foreigner and we probably looked as white as a ghost even with her peach complexion.

She clutched the bag to her chest and hurried out of the alleyway, she of course wasn't looking where she was going and she ended up bumping into someone.

'Shit!'she thought.

She stared up at the person from underneath her bangs, she gazed at the man who was 5'9 about and had black hair.

She felt like a shrimp compared to him-then again she felt like a shrimp next to Matt and mello at their height of 5'6.

"Sorry,"she said.

"Are you alright miss?"the man asked with a loose grin.

He had a childlike air about him and seemed a bit stupid, no offense to him but that was the impression she had gotten.

"Fine,"she replied."now I must go."

She dodged by him and began to walk

"H-hey!"he called."are you sure you look as though you've seen a ghost!"

'Shinigami,'karma thought bitterly.

"No I'm fine!"she insisted.

"Oh well I you insist miss..."

"Karma,"she replied.

"Oh well I'm Matsuda touta,"he chuckled goofily.

Karma didn't return the grin instead she stared at him, she was supposed to avoid contact with people in relation or in contact with light yagami.

"Well farewell,"she said.

"Oh yeah-bye,"he said."are you sure you don't need to be escorted to your hotel or something it's just you look a bit frightened."

She stared at him."no!"she insisted."just leave me alone!"

She darted away and towards her hotel, avoiding the person, she couldn't afford to be caught, she got into the building and pushed the elevator button repeatedly, she hurried up to her room and shut the door locking it.

She hadn't heard him follow her but she knew that it was dangerous to let him see her face, she had even gave him her alias-what a stupid move! She could be traced back to whammy's, oh her stupidity!

She smacked herself on the forehead and rested on the bed, she couldn't believe she had almost gotten caught.

She felt like an idiot, she pulled out her laptop and searched up the NPA, she hacked effortlessly into their database she found nothing on the Kira case what she did find was that light yagami had entered the NPA and was currently working as a detective for the NPA.

She quickly looked at the similarity between the increase in Kira victims and the day that light entered the police force a last.

How could they have missed this?

Obviously since L was dead they had a replacement that obviously wasn't cienna considering her deceased state.

Who was on the Kira case with cienna and L? It was a mystery to karma, cienna spoke highly of the members all except one who she detested to a certain extent.

Who were they?

Wait! Cienna had said something about some members who had to quit to continue the case at the time when they were trying to catch corporate Kira.

Karma shifted through the database finding three people who had quit the NPA but were now back into the NPA.

Soichiro yagami, touta Matsuda, and Kanzo mogi.

'Three,'she thought to herself.'and soichiro yagami is the father of light yagami, light is quite attractive although there's something about him-its his eyes they reflect hatred and not necessarily evil but he was not a good person.

Was this male Kira? If so all respect that karma had once had for Kira had dwindled over the years. Especially because of cienna's death at the hands of kira.

Karma ground her teeth together and clutched her hands at her sides, if light yagami was Kira he would die at karma's hands and feel the pain that she felt.

He may be at a god-like state in his mind but she would make him feel his own mortality.

Again for another time this day tears slid down her cheeks, why did she have to be so pitiful? Cienna wasn't like this. She had left whammy's and went on her own without a single thought, karma needed some sort of escape, but the swelled stomach she had deterred her from doing anything irreversible.

'I'm sorry baby,'she thought bitterly.'I'm trying but unfortunately I'm not doing very good.'

Her laptop suddenly had a giant enigma of the Letter N, this was strange...it couldn't possibly be near so was it Natalia/crimson?

"Hello miss karma,"Natalia's emotionless tone called out over the computer.

"Ah-"karma blinked,"hi."

"I would like to applaud you on the job well done and soon enough my suspect will be captured miss Amane gave me a good idea as to who is my true suspect."

"Er yeah no problem,"karma said."Just I need to change my flight to Winchester England for now."

"Why is that?"Natalia asked.

"I have something to do,"she replied."you should know that I lived in an orphanage there for quite sometime and I left some things there that I would like to retrieve."

"Very well, I will cancel the flight that leaves in a day and set the flight to leave to Winchester the day after tomorrow,"Natalia answered."give near my greetings."

Karma snapped her head to the computer screen, her eyes wide. This person knew who near was? There was only a select few who knew who near was outside of the orphanage and as far as anyone knew, who exactly was this woman? Karma found herself wondering greatly about this, but at this time she didn't have time to worry about it because there was a knock on her apartment door.

"Miss!"the goofy person from earlier called."are you all right?"

'Jesus Christ!'she swore mentally.

She snuck to the door and peered through, there was matsuda the one from before and the yagami kid.

This would be interesting.

She opened the door a crack and glanced through."who is it?"she asked.

"It's me matsuda,"he said."I was worried so I had the front desk let me up."

"Who's with you?"she asked stubbornly.

"I'm light Yagami,"the boy said with a smile-it seemed quite real but yet there was something off."what's your name miss?"

"Karma Rose Loren,"she said."I'm an exchange student I was just a bit flustered I still can't speak Japanese very well or read kanji."

"Oh well I would be happy to assist you,"he said."will you let us in?"

"Sure why not,"she sighed.

she really didn't like letting Kira-Er-whoever this person was and the matsuda guy in but it seemed as though her weakness to the paranormal had somehow came up yet again.

She watched as the shinigami-ryuk as the cienna apparition had stated floated in, she twitched slightly as matsuda and light came in.

"Now miss we are from the NPA and matsuda reported that you emerged from the alleyway,"light began."are you sure it wasn't a rapist?"

She glanced up at him and blinked.'i don't like this guy.'

"No yagami-San,"she replied."I was a bit spooked that was all I got lost."

"Now miss such a pretty young lady like you shouldn't be lying,"he said.

"Fine!"she snapped."I'm a spy!"

Light burst out laughing."you're a what? That's rather unbelievable miss."

"See that was a lie!"she said."I am really just a transfer student who got lost, and even if I wasn't I would have said something!"

Light yagami tugged his lips up in a form of a smile but it didn't reach his eyes, it seemed fake, karma resisted making a gagging noise at his horrible antics.

"If you need help or anything I would be pleasures to assist you,"he replied.

"I have a boyfriend,"she replied."and besides you aren't my type now get out please I did not ask for two cops to randomly show up at my apartment."

'Hehehe,'The monster grinned.'this girls funny.'

Karma stayed calm and grinned politely before dragging the two out of her hotel room.

She pressed her ear to the door and heard the officer matsuda begin to speak.

"Heh light,"he grinned."she seemed familiar hm?"

"Yeah,"he replied."just like Mizuki in a way."

"Maybe that's her sister!"matsuda said."it wouldn't hurt to ask!"

"She kicked us out matsuda,"light pointed out."she won't be willing to answer any of our questions."

"B-but!"he protested.

"Don't you have your girlfriend to call?"he asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah,"matsuda said.

The voices got distant and disappeared all together and karma sighed in relief, that had been quite close.

She collapsed next to the door in relief.

* * *

**-July 12, 2012-**

Karma walked up to the whammy's orphanage where she had spent so many years of her life, the gates opened for her and she walked into the grounds of the orphanage.

There were a few children playing football in the yard passing the ball back and forth trying to score a goal, she smiled lightly and patted her belly reminding herself that her baby would one day be doing the same.

She suddenly felt as though she were being watched she glanced around seeing no one but she still felt her hairs prick against her neck as a pair of eyes stared at her.

She sighed and continued forward, there were some weird kids who would try and freak out the people who had come into the orphanage occasionally, so the feeling didn't strike her as odd, she entered the orphanage and walked down towards nears room, she knew he would be there of course. The seventeen year old had no friends in the orphanage anyhow and he also was the newly appointed L so he couldn't have anyone close to him.

She knocked on his white toned door with the letter 'N' on it.

There was silence for a few moments before a emotionless tone came from behind the door.

"What is it roger?"he asked.

"It's not roger,"Karma replied."I just thought I would come see my friend before I go back home."

"Ah hello karma,"came the soft reply."I trust that Matthew has you in good hands with himself."

"Yeah I guess,"karma replied."so may I come in?"

"Indeed,"he replied.

Karma opened the door and entered the white room, he was curled in his sitting position setting up dominoes in a symmetrical pattern, he gazed up only slightly to see karma as she walked in and shifted his eyes back to the dominoes again.

"I see that Matthew has gotten you knocked up,"he said.

She blinked."you could tell?"

"Yes,"he replied."you are walking with a slight skip and obviously if you were happy about something it wouldn't be that you gained weight it would be about the conception of a child."he paused."also your breasts are more enlarged than usual."

Her eyes widened and she froze."how can you talk so freely about that kind of stuff?"she demanded."also the next time you comment about something like that I'll hit you it's uncalled for that you looked at my boobs you pervert."

He shrugged and continued to place the dominoes down."what is it that you came here for?"

"Natalia or crimson,"karma replied evenly.

Near shrugged."I wouldn't know who you were talking about to be honest I haven't heard of this person nor have I ever met her or him."

"I'm sure you know more than that near, she told me to tell you she said hello,"karma said."you must know something."

"This Natalia said hello to me did she?"near asked twirling a strand of his white locks."I'm afraid that I have no clue as to who you are speaking of but please leave now I have important business to attend to."

"What business you're playing with damn toys like a six year old!"she snapped suddenly."this is all too weird that right now you become distant and refuse to tell me anything! That this Natalia chick told me to bug a house in Japan! Why near!"

"I am afraid I am being held to my word that I will not tell you anything till its time for you to know karma,"near  
replied."but I assure you that everything will come to light before Kira is captured."

Near gazed to the slightly opened door and said something in Japanese quickly that sounded like.

"Not now,"

Karma glanced behind her to a half open door where two children were peering through, they glanced up at karma before retreating out the door and running away.

"Who're they?"she asked.

"Law and Fire,"near replied twirling a piece of his hair between his fingers."they arrived at whammy's a few weeks ago."

"Oh how did their parents die?"she asked.

"That's not my place to say,"near replied."now if you would please leave now I still am planning out how I am going to capture Kira."

"I see,"karma replied."well near I guess this is goodbye we will both see who will be the first to capture Kira. I don't need your help with it in fact I already got a lead."

"You do now?"near asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Yes,"she replied coldly."also I'm here to pick up mello's motorcycle."

"It's in the shed in the back still yet,"near said."please do not show Law and Fire they take after their parents like that."

Karma glared at near and left the room, she couldn't possibly believe how she had ever liked near in the slightest, he was an asshole of massive proportions.

She now could see why cienna had hated his guts and this time karma agreed, near had a aura around him that read that he was better than everyone else and was smarter than all.

Karma opened up the shed and pulled the blanket covering the motorcycle, it still looked pretty brand new even if it was almost five years old, it worked really good too for its age.

Two children peeked their heads into the shed, it was the same two from earlier, they were twins it seemed but karma could hardly make out their appearance from where they stood.

They almost seemed as though the two children were shadows, they stayed among the shade but inches closer to the bike with a dazzled look, or was it an angry look? Karma could barely tell which one it was.

"Is that yours?"one asked with a calculating tone.

"No it's my brothers,"karma replied."I'm bringing it to America for him."

"Really?"the other asked with a slightly disbelieving tone.

"Yep,"karma said."near told me not to let you two in here though."

"Near is stupid!"the one with the more calculating tone said in a slight fit of anger but then returned to a blank state.

"Oh really?"karma asked surprised.

The one nodded."I don't like the albino llama!"

karma giggled and grinned, the kid was hilarious.

"Well back up kiddos,"she said."I gotta back this out of here."

The children consented to what she told them to do and backed up out of the shed allowing karma to pull the motorcycle out and towards the gates.

The two Children had disappeared, karma didn't know what to think, they were both gone without a single clue as to where either were, karma half shrugged and started the bike so she could finally return home.

* * *

**-July 13, 2012-**

Karma sat down in a chair in their apartment building playing some game to pass the time, she felt extremely bored, that was when she decided to log onto the cameras she had placed in Amane and yagami's apartment.

As soon as she logged on a logo consumed the screen, karma gasped and dropped her gaming device.

The font that was on the screen read.[disconnected]

They had found her cameras but how? Those were the smallest spy cameras on the market-black market-there was no way they could have found any of her cameras!

'No it can't be!'she gasped in her mind.'theres no way!'

She quickly tried to transfer camera to camera but each one she had went onto there was the same disconnected symbol on it, she stood up and began to pace. What had happened to the cameras? Did yagami light find them? Did crimson uninstall them? Karma fretted that they could find her prints but then remembered she wore gloves when she dealt with that kind of stuff.

Karma sat back down and breathed in deeply, she had to calm herself before she was too anxious about it.

Matt came I to the living area and set down a glass of tea next to her then sat later down placing his head into her lap."it's not good to stress while you're pregnant babe,"he said.

She hummed in understanding and smiled pecking him on the forehead."so what do you think it'll be?"she asked.

"Probably a boy,"he grinned goofily."yunno because he'll take after his dad and be just as handsome."

She rolled her eyes and smiled."oh really now?"she asked."what if its a girl?"

"She'll still look like her dad but with her mothers gorgeous eyes,"Matt said.

She smiled and began to mess with his red toned hair, he grinned happily and rested a hand on her stomach.

"Hey little baby in there,"he said grinning."it's your dad."

Karma giggled."I doubt the baby can hear you yet Matt."

"It's worth a try,"he stated with a loose grin.

"So what about names!"she asked.

"We'll think of something,"he said."besides we have plenty of time."

"Yeah,"she said."near knows though."

"I figured he would,"Matt said."he was one of the best at whammy's for a reason."

"I know,"she replied."but I don't want to see him so soon he's keeping things from me."

"What kind of things?"Matt asked.

"Who Natalia really is,"she said.

She felt Matt tense slightly."yunno it's not important right now and besides we should be worrying about our own case instead of her."

Karma smiled."yeah you're right."

Mello shifted his eyes to the couple from his chair and took a bite out of his chocolate."you guys are idiots,"he stated.

"We know,"they replied."you say that constantly.

"Just thought you should know,"mello said."and if you're naming the kid anything it should be mello Jeevas."

"We are not naming our kid after you mells,"Matt said.

"No way in heck are we doing that!"karma squeaked.

"Then what about for a girl name Michelle Jeevas?"he asked.

"Still not naming our kid after you mells,"Matt said.

"Aww come on,"mello said biting his chocolate."why not?"

"First of all because you're mello second of all because you're a bad influence and third of all NO!"karma said raising her voice slightly.

Karma couldn't help but laugh though and soon Matt joined in with her.

Mello just glared angrily at them eating his chocolate.

* * *

**Review this? For Cutness?**

**CONTEST FOR NAMING BABY!**

**SUBMIT ONE BOY AND ONE GIRL NAME EITHER THROUGH REVIEW OR PM**

**I WILL CHOOSE TWO GIRLS NAMES FROM ALL THE SUBMISIONS AND TWO BOYS NAMES**

**(I NEED MIDDLE NAMES ALSO! THAT'S WHY I'M CHOOSING TWO INSTEAD OF ONE FOR EACH GENDER!)**

**I WILL SUBMIT THE NAMES IN ONE OF THE NEXT CHAPTERS AND GIVE CREDIT TO THE PEOPLE I CHOSE FROM BUT ONE THING**

**NAMES ARE DUE IN BY APRIL 15 I NEED NAMES ASAP BECAUSE I LIKE WRITING FAST AND I LIKE PLANNING AHEAD FOR MY STORIES!**

**GOOD LUCK**


	4. Chapter 4 Back Track

**Chapter 4[Back track]**

**Disclaimer Label:**

**Me:fourth chapter wow! Thank you everyone for the names! They are such lovely names**

**Karma:I like them!**

**Me:so no karma at ALL in this chapter wow and from different pov ...enjoy crimson!**

* * *

**-No pov-**

**March 5, 2012**

**[12:00 p.m]**

Near twirled a strand of his hair as he stared at the disguised red haired female, she observed him in much the same manner as he observed her, they were both curious at the others reaction.

She blinked her red toned eyes finally, and crossed her legs in a slightly annoyed fashion then stared at him again.

"I see,"he began."we'll since you are here at this moment I would like to offer you a chance to meet the president with myself as a colleague as I speak to him about the incompetency of the Japanese task force."

She breathed in and nodded."hm yes I'll accept the offer near."

It was silent for a few moments again before she began to speak again."you understand though right? You are under no circumstances to alarm people of who i am."

"Yes of course,"near replied continuing to twirl a strand of hair."I was just wondering if you were going to tell them."

"Of course I'll tell them!"she snapped."just not now! I have bigger things to worry about!"

"Ah yes you want cameras placed in the suspects home correct?"

She stared a him with a look of disbelief."of course,"she replied."and I'll tell her to set them up when I have the time."

"Of course you will,"he replied with a casual smirk."I wonder how they'll react."

"This is not the time to be worrying about that,"she said quickly."it's not-it's not important."her tone had turned slightly depressed.

She twitched uncomfortably in her chair and shut her eyes."do you know that liars pay for their sins near?"

"Then you'll pay the ultimate price,"he shrugged."lying about something like that must have been quite something but who am I to judge? I've lied before."

"Yes I know,"she replied."you have known the whole time and continued to lie."

"I had no other choice,"he said."now I need a ride to the White House, I have a meeting."

"I'll gladly take you,"she said."I recently bought a car with tinted windows in the back, just for the purpose of transporting people that aren't supposed to be see."

"Thank you,"he replied.

* * *

**[2:30 p.m-White house]**

Near and Crimson were escorted by the head of the FBI bureau into the office of the president, near looked over the president and Crimson sat down brushing the hair out of her face.

"Hello mr. President,"Near began."I would like your help to form a investigation against Kira without the help of the Japanese police they have proved themselves incompetent.

"Who is this?"the president asked the bureau head.

"This is near he's who you would say is L's true successor and this is his Colleague-her name is-"

"You may call me crimson,"she said."that is all."

"Ah yes,"the bureau head said.

"I would like to make it clear that the L working the Kira case in Japan is a fake,"near said."the real one died five years ago they created this one to avoid panic, I would like to also ask them to hand over the notebook of death."

"Notebook of death?"the president asked.

"Yes there was eyewitness reports that when they captured the third Kira kyosuke Higuchi that he used a notebook to kill his victims,"near said sitting down and twirling a strand of hair."

"So you want to set up a investigative headquarters separate of the NPA And second L?"

"Yes,"crimson stated.

"And why would you two know such things?"

"I am N the true successor to L,"he answered evenly.

"I am no one important but you may call me the informant I was there first hand and witnessed everything,"crimson stated."and please do not show your faces to anyone or release names."

She put a finger to her lip."we don't want any casualties."

"Well director mason and myself will discuss this,"the president said."you will be informed on the decision of this will one of you give me contact information?"

Crimson slid him a phone number."this is my contact information and once the decision is reached I will contact near and tell him of your decision."

David hoope nodded and took the number."I will be sure to do that."

"And remember mister president,"she said."just because things like a notebook of death seem preposterous just remember Kira killing people in the manner he does is impossible."

The president nodded at her and she got up with a bored look in her eyes, she turned to leave and looked at near.

"Are you coming, Near?"she asked.

Near stood and followed her out leaving a slightly baffled president and the director of the FBI to ponder in silence.

"Good job there,"near said softly but allowing no emotion to leak through.

"I am good at what I do near,"she replied."but do not think that just because I am joining you that I enjoy your company."

"I never expected it,"he said."your acting skills have grown Exponentially in the past years."

"I've had to create a new appearance just to be seen in public,"she stated."do you assume anything less?"

"I don't,"he replied evenly."I will hear from you then?"

"Yes,"she replied."and I apologize that mello broke your nose, cienna should have told him not to."

"Not a problem,"he said."although it hurt."

"Goodbye near,"she replied.

"Goodbye crimson,"he said twirling a strand of hair and smiling in a half smirk.

* * *

**[March 12, 2012]**

Crimson entered the headquarters of the investigation headquarters, the SPK, or otherwise known as Special provisions for Kira.

It was separated from the knowledge of the NPA and any of her police from around the world, made up of the best FBI and CIA operatives.

There were many of them helping to fight Kira, unlike the small amount in Japan. Near was in the center of the room staring up at the computer in thought.

"Now how do we retrieve the notebook from the Japanese police?"he asked himself.

Crimson rested on a chair and bit her lip in thought."it won't work just asking because the director of the NPA, kitamura, would not know anything about the notebook and also they will not be as fond as to hand it over, the fake L does not want the notebook to fall into anyone else's hands."

"I see,"near replied setting up a toy figure."so the second L is someone in the NPA, Kira is in the sidelines but why has he waited to retrieve this one?"

Crimson stared down upon near, she had not told him anything as to who Kira was.

As far as he knew she didn't know, she crossed her arms around her chest and closed her eyes then reopened then to begin to speak and observe bear's reaction.

"I'm going to keep an eye on mello,"she said.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"he asked."mello could find out that you are working with me and have you killed."

"Mello won't find out,"she said rolling her eyes."and mello won't kill me."

"Do what you will then,"near stated."but if you are killed I will not feel guilty-I did warn you."

"Think whatever you want albino,"she said."but you can't order me around like them."

"No I can't,"he replied."but I'm assuming that you will listen."

"You'll get me to listen if you respect me,"she retorted.

"You are quite childish for a 22 year old,"he replied.

"Almost 23,"she said."remember that."

He stared at her and nodded."yes I know when your birthday is, just please don't get killed."

"You got no guarantees,"she replied cracking a grin."mello is gonna have to deal with me and when there's mello and someone like myself in the same room there's gonna be a fight."

Near continued to play with his toys and then stared up at the screen."I think we will need those cameras installed to keep an eye on the Japanese taskforce."

"Yes of course,"she replied and turned to leave."I'll be back in a few days near."

He didn't answer he just sat there playing with a toy, she clenched her fists together and walked out the door of the SPK headquarters.

* * *

**[march 14, 2012]**

**[Crimson]**

She struggled against the restrains as the blind fold was ripped off her face, she glared in defiance at the mafia leader and snarled."fucking let me go you bitch!"

She struggled again and kicked at him snarling viciously, he laughed deeply and smirked smugly."having a little trouble? It's for the best your situation. "

She glared at him her red eyes glaring through his being, he straightened a bit at her eerie glare resisting the urge to shiver in fright.

She was here to join into the mafia and she intended to follow her plan, she had recently disposed of their newest member, someone called Chett, it was easy to stab a knife through his gut and watch the blood flow down to the ground she shook her head internally, no she couldn't allow insanity to overcloud her judgement of justice. Her actions to get into this mafia were going to be horrendous but she had to do it for the sake of keeping mello safe... She had promised...

"now tell me Bitch,"the mafia leader began."why did ya kill chett?"

"I had to get into the mafia somehow didn't I?"she laughed spitting slightly."please allow me to introduce myself sir, I am Crimson, I can help you."

He laughed loudly into the silent air in defiance to her offer, he was nearly in tears but stared at her glancing over her womanly curves."tell me one reason why I don't rape ya and let you die in this room?"

"because,"she replied."my husband will hunt you down and murder you, it wont take him long of course."she mused."and it isn't my time to die."

"how do you know that girlie?"he laughed wiping tears from his eyes.

"I know exactly when you are going to due and I will not hesitate to shorten that time if you try anything"she said smugly. "you have until november 10, 2012. Use that time wisely."

"We'll see girlie,"he chuckled."now what is this information you have for my group?"

"untie me first,"she stated. "I won't try anything. I just wish to make sure that I candefend myself."

He narrowed his eyes but then moved in to untie her, he onviously felt no worry to whether or not she was able to kill him considering her small stature and seemingly gentle nature, the only thing that was off was her blood red eyes.

"talk now,"he ordered.

"there is a member named mello within your group he has told you about the notebook correct?"she asked."I know exactly how to get it from the japanese police."

It was silent for a moment before the boss nodded, he obviously was to stupid to realize that she should not be able to logically know about the death note unless she was spying on them or somehow in contact with the SPK. He shut his eyes and thought over her information then reopened his eyes."what are you able to do?"

She giggled semi-maniacally but caught herself."I am able to go fist to fist in hand to hand combat, I can kill a man with a gun or a knife, I have good deductive skills although I haven't used them in five years, I also despise kira..just so you know if anyone tries anything I will not hesitate to break limbs.

He nodded."fine, you can join, but your first duty will be to go collect some payment from someone who owes us, if you do the job properly then I'll allow you to join out mafia as an informant on the japanese police."

"you got a deal, boss."she said grinning sinisterly."do you want them dead or alive?"

"keep them alive...for now."he said."collect $2000 from Zac on 22 Red street, he'll be there at 10:30 p.m in the club there, I'll tell him to expect you."

"well you can tell him that it'll be a pleasure to meet him,. Unless he decides to try and get comfortable with me,"she laughed.

He chuckled."yeah I'll be sure to tell him your biddings girlie,"he smirked."good luck with your first job in my mafia. "

She smirked and he allowed her to leave the room she had been restrained in, she walked out and he showed her out of the warehouse he had abdducted her into.

"I apologize for murdering your newest member but I had to capture the mafias' attention somehow, "she said walking away.

"not a problem, "he smirked evilly."chett wasn't a big stayed neutral and he pointed to a vehicle."Alan will drive you back to where we abducted you, make sure for the job you look presentable but not suspicious."

The vehicle moved from its place and pulled up in front of crimson, a rough looking male was in the front driver seat, his slicked brown hair was greasy and his eyes were seedy looking he eyed her grinning. He clearly wad undressing her with his eyes but stopped once he saw her unnatural colored eyes.

The man, alan, shivered and turned away from her, she was thankful for her eye color it warded off unnecessary attention from men and women, mostly it kept her from getting into trouble.

"if he tries anything can I break his face?"she asked innocently.

He nodded and chuckled."have fun girlie, he owes some money anyways so if he does try something just kick his face in."

She grinned evilly yet again and hopped in the back seat of the vehicle crossing her ankles and belting herself into the vehicle, alan observed her from the front seat glamcing into the rear - view mirror, his dark blue eyes catching her red ones, he obviously didn't know how to approach the subject of her eyes because he seemed very edgy and he kept glancing at her as if he was about to say something.

"oh my eyes."she asked."don't worry alan, it's just a pair of contacts. "

He nodded but still seemed thoroughly worried but other than that he seemed like an ordinary idiotic man, only obsessed with sexual relations with women.

"so..."Alan said trying to act suductive."would ya like to hang out with me for a while?"

She rolled her eyes in disgust."I'm married happily."

"aww comon chickie he doesn't have to know,"alan winked.

"how about you back off before I cut your lifespan short?"she asked threateningly.

He laughed."woah no need to get so defensive just asking cause I haven't had any in a while."

"why don't you stick to your hoars?"she asked in disgust.

"aren't you a smart one just like mello,"he laughed."I heard he hoared his way to the top though."

"what did you say?"she demanded.

Her face was contorted in anger and she was a shade pinker than usual, she was twitching in her seat.

"yeah there's a cute blonde boy bout yur age theres rumors that he hoared to his position and yunno I believe them,"he chuckled not catching the threat in her tone.

Her face was now redder than red as she lunged at his neck choking him, her geip was extrememly tight and within seconds he was clawing at her hands unable to get air.

"HOW DARE YOU!"she snarled in his ear.

Somehow he hadnt crashed into another vehicle or a building but the care had lurched forwards and stopped tossing crimson into the dashboard, she still refused to let go and pulled herself up. Alan tugged on her long red hair and pulled off a wig revealing her natural color.

"mells my family and if you dare disrespect my family I'll hang you by the balls on the top of the eiffel tower and then cut off your hands amd feed them to the pigs,"she stated letting go of his neck."I made a promise to keep him safe for someone. I knew long ago and if you tell him I'm his family I'll kill you and bury your body in the city aquarium."

Alan blanked out onto the steering wheel as air came rushing back to him all too fast.

Crimson sneered at his unconcious form and got out of the vehicle, she bru s hed her jeans off and picked up the red wig putting it back over her natural colored hair.

* * *

**[10:00 p.m. March 14, 2012]**

Crimson pulled her hand through her red hair and readjusted her strapless dress, she had gotten quite a few glances from males and females, either envious or lust filled, she stayed absolutely blank allowing no emotion to surface onto her face, the party music blared from all directions and into her ears, a drink was placed in front of her as someone sat down across from her. she could smell the booze on his breath already, he was clearly drunk and was only able to do this because of his drunkenness.

"heeyyy,"he slurred. "what's yur name pretty lady?"

"taken,"she replied."now scoot away and take the booze I don't drink."

He laughed drunkenly and picked up the drink across from her laughing, he made his way to another woman and fell onto the ground spilling the drink messily onto her...revealing gown. She glanced around again, there was no sign of this "Zac" yet and she was getting impatient because already the drunkie was the third person who had tried to approach her. Quite frankly she was getting pissed at people, she strummed her fingers against the table and sipped her pepsi.

"hey chickie you crimson my contact?"someone asked sitting across from her.

She nodded and stared at the male."I am supposing that you are zac?"she asked.

"ay you're right about that,"he chuckled."what's a pretty girl like you doin' in the mafia?"

"I joined to keep an eye on someone,"she replied."I promised someone that I'd take care of him and make sure he didn't get into trouble."

"ah so a death vow then?"zac asked.

"something like that,"she replied."now about this money you owe to the mafia..."

"Yeah I got it right here,"he said."2000 in the envelope."

"pass it over,"she replied."I will lean over and you will place it in my purse, if you try any thing that includes straddling me or anything of that nature I will break your arms because I am married."

Zac laughed and nodded casually bringing his fingers through his pale brown hair, "yeah I figured that such a pretty lady would have some guy tied to her"

She stared unresponsively and finally gave the nod and leaned forward, zac slid the envelope of money into her purse as she pressed her lips close to his ear and leaned back into her chair.

She shifted her finders through the money and counted out the two thousand that zac had given her, it came out to the two thousand that the mafia leader had specified, she nodded and got up.

"thank you for the payment,"she stated."goodbye zac."

He grinned sloppily and nodded."no problem sweets."

She glared at him and turned walking away from the table,She made her way through the crowd and bumped into a blond with tight leather on. He glared down on her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"hey what are you doing?"she asked."this isn't funny!"

"shut up!"he warned."I'm mello I work for the same person you do, now hurry up stupid we don't have time to screw around! "

'mells,'she began in thought'this isn't according to plan!'.

She was pulled along through the crowd by mello, she stumnled slightly in her heels as mello pulled her along. He got through the crowd quickly amd pulled her outside. She glanced at the blond, he was at about 5ft 6 and his eyes were a chilling blue. The leather he was wearing was tighter than her strappless dress, and he had a feather boa on his shoulders.

"Now the money,"he said not even glancing at her.

"why should I hand you the money so you can do me in for your boss?"she asked.

"no idiot!"he barked."I was sent to make sure no trouble came to you."

She pulled the envelope out of her purse and handed it to mello, he shuffledthrough the money and then placed the envelope in the front of his pants, she stared blankly at him.

"thanks..."he began. "that other guy you did away with was useless and an idiot, you seem more useful to the mafia than he was."

"yeah,"she said."names Crimson."

"whatever,"He replied causing her to roll her eyes sarcastically at his antics.

"so mello what now?"she asked.

"you go back to your home and we'll be in touch,"he replied."meaning the mafia."

"yeah you got it mello,"she replied."just..."

"just what?"he asked.

She shook her head and shrugged it off."it's nothing mello."

She walked over to a motorcycle and hopped on, mello rode away in a camero and she dropped her head shivering in sadness.

* * *

**That's it that's the chapter...hope you like the insight to Crimson~**

**Review? For awesome ass choking?**


	5. Chapter 5 Abduction

**Chapter 5[Abduction]**

**Disclaimer Label:**

**Me:I'm a loser**

**Karma:you suck**

**Me:here's the new chapter I do not own death note only my characters, also thanks for the names**

**Karma:recently there's been some hate on cs and kai-chan wants to tells those people that she is sorry for her horrible Grammer**

**Me:but you hate a story for grammer? Loser. And as for britain using pounds YES I know I'm not stupid when I wrote that chapter I was NOT using any type of intermet so I couldn't search up a converter good day and please stop being rude.**

* * *

**[October 8, 2012]**

"why was I the one picked to assist in the kidnapping?"she asked impatiently to the one mafia member.

"rod decided that you were the newest so you should prove your loyalty within the mafia,"he answered."you could be an undercover cop or something-mello thinks you are."

"well mello,"she stated."needs to grow a pair and stop accusing me of stupid things."

"here put on this mask stupid,"the mafia member said tossing her a mask."we don't need kira killing us."

She rolled here eyes and put on the mask."I look stupid. "she complained.

"well would you rather look stupid or have kira kill you?"mello asked through the earpiece."and I have a pair of balls you idiot! I just don't trust you!"

"yeah maybe I shouldn't have defended you when that stupid alan said you hoared your way to the top,"she retorted.

Silence ensued for a split moment before you couod hear a gunshot from mello's end and malicious swearing in russian, mello was pissed at aalan as of now and the brute would probably get shot in the face. Crimson flinched as she picked up some of the malicious swearing, it truly was frightening to On hear him use language like that, she sighed deeply as there was another gunshot from his end and finally rod ross told him to calm down before he killed someone who was useful to the mafia.

"calm down mells,"she sighed lightly."we don't want you killed then where would you be?"

"and what do you mean by that crimson?"he snapped in Japanese.

she flinched from his tone of voice and of the realization of what she had uttered, crimson wasn't supposed to know such things, of course she wasn't. She was the fairly new recruit who had beat up alan on the first day and also an informant off the best route to take, no wonder why mello didn't trust her.

"well it's true if you die where would you be?"she asked.

"well I don't plan on dying yet!"he barked."now shut up and go get the director of the NPA."

"don't tell me how to do my job!"she yelled."get a life mello!"

She could hear the scowl through the earpiece but mello said nothing, crimson looked to the mafia member beside her and gave a thumbs up to let him know she was ready, they now had to wait for director takimura to arrive at the NPA building. They sat in the vehicle for quite some time before people started to arrive, the other mafia member threw a photo to her that had takimura's picture. Crimson knew this wouldn't work out in mello's favor but she couldn't just say that takimura didn't even know where the notebook was or what it did, she would be executed because he would presume she was working for near, or mello would be suspicious which in turn would be worse.

Takimura though came walking towards the building as he did every morning to get to the NPA, the other member pulled on her sleeve, she nodded and opened the car door slipping out amd walking towards him with restraints in her hands and the other followed with a bag to cover his head, she leaped at him grabbing his arms and tied them behind his back, she pulled him towards the vehicle with a hand over his mouth, he struggled of course but she quickly pulled out her gun and whacked him with the hilt of it rendering him unconscious. The other seemed surprised that she had pulled off the kidnapping herself. She stared expectantly at him and urged him to help her, she may have knocked him unconcious but she couldn't be expected to carry a fucking 250 lb male to the vehicle.

The other member assisted her and they threw him into the back of the vehicle, she got into the vehicle and she collapsed comfortably into the back of the vehicle and sighed kicking her feet up.

"so we ship that fella over seas for mello and we stay here in case kira catches on?"she asked.

"yep,"he drawled."we are supposed to keep a watch on the cops."

"ah of course,"she said."Let's find a hotel close by then, after we drop off this guy with Wes."

"I'll take em,"he said."it's best if you keep an eye on the cops and then once mello gives the clear we'll head back to LA."

She got out with a small nod to the mafia member and went on her way to find a hotel close to the NPA building, she was becoming impatient with all of this but she needed to stay in this game.

She finally chose a hotel only a few blocks from the NPA, this was where she had come the first time she had come to japan, she checked out a room and walked up the stairs to the room, it was the same way it looked the last time except there was no writing on the table anymore, instead it was faded from the length this room had been hadn't been renovated.

She tossed the spare bag of supplies she had brought-her disguising supplies the ones that had verified that mello wouldn't recognise her, or anyone else, truth was she had lived that day. The day she had stepped into the balcony and jumped, everything was just too complicated because light would have still killed her and she couldn't just leave the investigation after his death and go back home. It was best that light thought she was dead, it was best they thought she was dead.

"it's not a good idea for you to be alone with members of the mafia,"the blank expressionless voice stated.

"Hey!"she gasped as he came into view. "goddammit you're going to give me a heart attack."

He pressed a finger to his lip."you're a healthy woman so I doubt it."

"and you would know that how?"she asked teasingly pursing her lips.

She walked to him and hugged him."I missed you."

He placed his arms around her slowly."as did I."

He placed a small peck to her forehead. "I will be in japan for a small amount of time to keep an eye on you I don't trust light one bit."

I know you don't trust him Lawliet, "she replied wiith a small grin."but I'm not just going to expose myself like that."

"he is kira though,"he breathed."and kira won't hesitate to kill you."

"you got to get out I'll be recieving a call from one of mello's men,"she said and waved him away.

"hmm,"he began."I'll be back later I booked the room next to your own."

"well I'm going in place of one of nears others,"she stated."to ask for the notebook. "

"yes it figures near would do such a thing,"he pondered.

"now out,"she urged."I don't want you to die."

"not without you wishing me a goodnight,"he smirked softly.

"go to the next room you damn panda detective,"she pouted.

"no,"he replied childishly.

"fine let the damn member from the mafia catch you here,"

"you can say you booked the other room for him,"he suggested.

"I swear to god you're clingy now that it's only been us for five years,"

"mm not true there was watari,"

"yes yes I know watari was with us to my genius plan,"

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, crimson narrowed her eyes at lawliet and then pointed to the bedroom, he disappeared quickly enough and she walked to the door finding the member of the mafia at the door.

"that ones yours cupcake,"she pointed to the room beside."heres the key now go."

He seemed ro be suspicious of her but took his bag to the next room and went in, she sighed shutting the door and turning to Lawliet.

"you got your wish,"she sighed and slipped off the red wig finally and wiped off the makeup, she shuffled through her bag to locate a new disguise for around japan, a short bob length blonde wig was chosen and no contacts.

L had put a finger to his lip as he watched her shuffle through her bag."I suggest staying with the same red wig for the spk identity you are going in place of someone else in three days correct?"

She shrugged."I guess so, but I want to make sure no one recognizes me"

"I doubt the original taskforce will recognize you either way,"he stated in his usual monotone voice.

"I suppose,"

* * *

**[October 11, 2012]**

Her high heels pounded against the sidewalk as a light drisle came down upon tokyo as she approached the NPA building, she twirled her umbrella anxiously but kept a blank face. She had a wire in place so nears group could hear the conversation between herself and the others in the building, near hadn't heard of the kidnapping at all it was best if she left him in the dark it would compromise her job as a double agent.

She walked up to the reception desk and pulled out a badge with a false FBI title on it."I am here to see the director of the NPA, "she stated.

"what is your buisness here?"

"that is for the director and i to discuss"

They used a PA system to call up to the directors office and signalled her as to where she should go, she made her way up to the office and was greeted by soichiro yagami sitting in the directors desk.

"hello I assume that you are not the director kitamura,"she stated."where is he?"

"He's not here right now but you may talk to me,"

"good enough then, my name is Natalia Kingston,"she answered."I'm part of a new group called the SPK or special provisions for kira we operate seperately from the Japanese task force for kira because you have proved to be incompetent, and I have come to retrieve the death notebook."

He snapped his head up to stare at her."so you're the ones who kidnapped the director of the NPA! "

He grabbed her by the front of the shirt."where is he!?"

"I assure you I have not seen him nor has my group taken him,"she answered."now please set me down before I am forced to take drastic measures."

After a few moments he registered it and let go of her shirt, she nodded and took a seat."now you're saying that the director was kidnapped."

"I'm sorry but the group that kidnapped the director bargained for the notebook,"

She could basically hear near mumble mello under his breath even if they were across the world from one another, near was that predictable.

"we will give you a few days to decide what you will do,"she stated.

The conversation was over like that, she knew near would be in contact with her as soon as she stepped out of the office, she stood and began her walk out of the NPA building.

She stepped out of the office and a silent buzz emerged from her pocket, she flipped it open and the cool collected voice of near came from the other end.

"hello I assume you knew this call was coming,"he stated."it was mellos doing was it not?"

"tch,"she scoffed."took you long enough albino. "

"you were the one who kidnapoed him yet too and you did not inform me,"he said cooly.

"we have a winner,"she snorted."what I'm a double agent and thats all I have to say albino."

"I would prefer if you didn't use that term to refer to me,"

"how about nate?"she asked."you seem like a nate."

"I am N,"he replied."I would prefer if you called me as such."

"and I'm Crimson pleasures mine,"

"stop eating candy if that's what makes you so childish,"

"it's lack of candy idiot,"

"I will call back later and you will tell me all that there is to know,"

"fine,"

the Call disconnected and suddenly her phone rang again, it was mello this time, she picked it up.

"yes mello?"

"i need you to kidnap the deputy directors daughter sayu yagami,"

Her heart faultered sayu couldn't be dragged into this mess, she was still young and she wouldn't do well."what happened to takimura?"

"we killed him,"

This was unlike mellos style so it must have been lights doing, sayu was safe as long as light hadn't gone totally insane...right? He still had familial morals right? she didn't kmow what mello would do though.

"on one condition I will kidnap the girl,"she began."you will not harm her physically or sexually no one will or I will kill them."

Mello paused."why do you care what happens to her?"

"I would care if anything happened to a young woman,"

"fine,"

"good,"

Crimson knew how she would do this and it was going to be easy, she found a car and hotwired it qnd hopped in taking off her wig and brushing her hair back in her normal way where it would spike at uneven angles she located her green contacts from her pocket and put them in quickly then wiped off all the makeup.

She took her leave if she knew any better sayu would be heading home from class, she felt guilty she had to be the one to kidnap sayu but she wouldn't have to use force, she calculated where sayu would be going to school and headed towards her home when crimson saw sayu heading up the street, crimson honked and sayu turned in confusion but waved eagerly tocrimson once she recognized her, she halted the vehicle and rolled down the window.

"hey long time no see,"sayu smiled polietly."its been a while. "

Crimson nodded and got out of the vehicle to join sayu."yeah its been a while."

"so how have you been mizuki-chan?"

"good I went to england for a bit I couldn't handle kira being in tokyo,"she said."but I came here on buisness."

"what kind?"she asked curiously.

"I didn't tell you or light this when I came last time although he suspected it,"she paused."I'm L's successor."

There was a pause and a collective gasp from the teenage girl."y-you are? Does that mean?"

"L is not dead I saved his life from kira, your nrother does not know this,"she said."I'll explain everything to you but please come with me"

"I have to call my mom first-"

"no you can't just I'll get you home safely just please, "

Sayu seemed weary but agreed amd climbed in, crimson climbed in after her and started the vehicle then began to drive."your brother...is kira..."

Sayu was calm momentarily but her face was soon covered with fear her eyes widened and she trembled."no he can't be!"

"it's true...I'm sorry but you won't remember this anyways,"she stated and then held the rag doused in chloroform in it to her nose, sayu collapsed and crimson threw her cell phone out of the window and onto the street along with her belongings.

* * *

**[October 12, 2012]**

Sayu was now in LA in the mafia headquarters, crimson was presently watching sayu, the girl was hopped up on tranquilizer and other drugs to make sure she wouldn't try to escape but still now and then the girl would stare at crimson and stare as though she were trying to remember something. She understood only vaguely that she was being used for trade but she would struggle slightly when one of the other members would come by to watch her.

Crimson hadn't slept since the previous night and it was having an affect on her brain, but then again she had to also stop eating sweets for the sake of not alarming mello, matt walked into the mafia headqusrters and began to discuss something with mello, matt came in every few days to help with hacking or other things.

Crimson glanced around watching the numbers of the different people flash brightly, she had gotten better with it and it now did not disturb her.

Sayu suddenly woke and let out a small scream of terror and started to tremble."no oni-chan isn't kira!"she breathed softly as result of the tranquilizer, she stared at crimson intently and whispered something soft."m-mizuki-chan,"

She stayed still with a straight face but nodded once and put a finger to her lip telling her to be quiet, sayu squirmed and tears started pouring down her cheeks.

She knew she couldn't leave at the moment but near also was expecting her to join him when he confronted "L" the second.

She didn't give two shits about near nor did she care about goddamned light and his "godly" ways.

"see ya crimson ,"matt yelled.

"yeah bye,"she stated not turning to acknowledge him any further.

Sayu made motions with her lips that read."I have to go to the bathroom."

Crimson nodded and called to mello."she has to pee so I'll take her."

"whatever,"he snorted.

She untied sayu from the chair and pulled her arm across her own sshoulder and helped sayu across the warehouse and to the ratty washroom.

Sayu sat on the toilet and did her buisness then crimson helped her up and whispered in her ear."don't tell anyone.. for me...I'll explain one day,"

Sayu nodded a few stray tears falling from her eyes."why me?"

"your father is working to kill kira,"she whispered softly helping her out of the washroom."and your brother is kira, no one but myself and the original L know the fact."

Sayu seemed to zone out but didn't resist being tied back up to the chair, it was probably difficult for her but it could always be worse, another dosage of tranquilizer was given to her and soon her eyes were shut again.

"your shift is over,"mello said."go to your damned house or something."

"you're going to watch her?"

"what else?"

"er nothing,"

Crimson shuffled away out of the warehouse, the conversation between near and the second L had already commensed at this time.

* * *

**[Light]**

His heart beat strangely as this newcome stranger introcduced himself, the modified voice still sounded cool and calculated over the line, light couldn't help but think that the fact was this person sounded so much like L, he was still trapped by the two who had ceased breathing five years ago he was still chained to the dark haired detective and he was still being yelled at by the female detective. This calculated person reminded him of L and whoever had stolen his own sister had the same temperment as miya had.

Kira had no time for this though and he was a god and he had to eliminate those who opposed him soon he had no time to worry about why the two seemed so like the two he had defeated.

* * *

**Again sorry for the wait this story is kinda on hiatus but not really I try to write when I can but right now I'm practicing my skills on tumblr trying to get netter and on top of that I'm juggling school, amxiety, and generally just a shitty month.**

**I will update when I can**

**Review this? For an obvious plot twist.**

**BTW PLEASE GO READ MY FRIENDS STORY iT'S MATT'S BACKSTORY BY THEGIFTEDSLACKER**

**THEY ARE A REALLY GOOD WRITER AND I WANT TO SHOW THEM I LOVE THEM FOR BEING SO AMAZING**


End file.
